


By The Light Of The Moon

by MavisOShea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Durincest, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Slash, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisOShea/pseuds/MavisOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re outside at night and roaming the grounds of Rivendell, a place you call home, when suddenly one of Lord Elrond’s guests, a dwarf, should appear. He can’t sleep, so you decide to help him relax, when his brother stumbles upon you both… and decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second piece of fanfic, and it’s my first time trying something that included the reader in the fic. I’m not entirely sure how I feel about this piece, so any feedback is really appreciated. ‘Cause it’ll only help me improve my work, which will help me to give you guys something you’ll actually enjoy reading. I hope. Enjoy!

The moon hangs high in the night sky, its pale rays illuminating the brook below. The stars twinkle in the sky, like jewels on black velvet. The babbling spring glistens, the sound of the water on rocks soothing and meditative You close your eyes and listen to the noises all around you. An owl in the woods, the rustling of trees, laughter and music trickling down from one of the halls of Rivendell.

You open your eyes and sigh. Despite the beauty and life in nature around you, you feel so alone on this night. It’s been a long time sing you’ve been happy. Although you care for your elvin brethren, you long for something… different. Perhaps even something unexpected. Heavy footfalls approach you, but you’re too distracted thinking of possibilities and adventures to pay them much heed.

A small blonde man approaches the water, his heavy boots thudding on the path’s white stones. He’s small, but stocky and muscular, with a full nose and bright blue eyes that somehow catch the light even in the darkness. He has a thin mouth that, on anyone else, might look delicate. However with his wild gold mane, full beard, and braided mustache, it looks more mischievous than anything else. He lifts his arms up, interlocking his hands, and stretched upwards, working lose the muscles in his back and shoulders. When he’s finished, he sits on the ground, fixing an iron buckle on one of this boots.

It hits you as he’s fixing his boot, thick fingers working quickly to mend the strap, that this isn’t a small man.

“You’re a dwarf,” you say out loud, forgetting momentarily that he’s close enough to hear you, even though he didn’t notice you standing there.

He jumps a bit, but quickly recovers, pushing himself to his feet and unsheathing a knife from one of the hidden spaces in his fur lined coat. He lifts it, ready to throw at you.

“No, please!” you say quickly, holding open your palms and stepping forward so he can see you. “Please,” you say again, “I’m unarmed. I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t be afraid.”

The dwarf chuckles, sliding the knife back out of sight, and sits down once more. He turns his head towards you, watching.

“I don’t believe I was the one who was afraid, Mistress Elf,” he drawls after a long moment.

“No, of course not. I suppose the jumping was out of excitement then?” you ask, raising an eyebrow, “or perhaps a strategic maneuver designed to confuse me momentarily?”

He stares at you and, for a moment, you think you’ve insulted one of Lord Elrond’s guests. But then he begins to chuckle and you exhale with relief.  

“Excitement, of course. It’s not every day you get to kill an elf, is it?”

“Is that what you intend to do, Master Dwarf? Kill me under the moon?”

“No, not at all,” he says playfully. “I’d never kill an elf. At least not one so beautiful as you,” he adds, voice deepening.

You blush, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He smiles at you, noticing how your skin turns crimson under the starlight.

“You blush so easily,” he remarks.

“Well it’s not every day I’m given such praise by a dwarf.”

“It’s not every day I meet an elf worth praising.”

“Just killing.”

He smirks.

“And what are you doing wandering the grounds of Rivendell alone at night?” you ask. “Aren’t your people in merry celebration, or preparing for the long journey to the Lonely Mountain?”

“They are.”

“But you’ve no desire to celebrate?”

“I’ve a desire to sleep. We’ve been on the road for a long time, and running for what feels like even longer,” he says sadly.

“And so the noise is keeping you awake,” you conclude, nodding.

He shakes his head, the metal beads in his hair clinking together from the motion.

“I’m used to the noise of dwarves. My brother, Kili, snores loud enough to shake the stone halls in the mountain.”

You laugh at his joke, crossing the space between the two of you to take a seat beside him on the ground, spreading your dress around you on the soft grass.

“So then what is it that keep you awake Master..?” you trail off.

“Fili,” he offers.

“What keeps you awake then, Master Fili?”

“My mind is uneasy,” he admits. “I worry that my uncle, Thorin, has set out to do the impossible. That he may go mad from the Arkenstone, as his grandfather did. And I worry for Kili’s safety. He’s young and has little knowledge of the world. I fear some harm may come to him, that he will go somewhere I cannot follow.”

He blushes and looks away from you, running a hand through his hair. He stares out across the water, falling silent.

You look at him, frowning.

“Why would you tell me this? Are you not afraid I will tell anyone?”

“Should I be?”

“No.”

“Then I’m not afraid.”

“But still, why do you confess these matters to me? We’ve only just met. I don’t even know your name.”

He laughs and lies back on the ground, looking up at the stars.

“Perhaps that’s why. The ale has loosened my tongue, so how could I resist telling a beautiful elf maiden my deepest darkest secrets in the moonlight. Afteral,” he says with a sad smile, “this may be one of my last nights alive. I wouldn’t want to waste it.”

The idea of this dwarf not living past the mourn breaks your heart. Having spent so much time in the company of other immortals has made time an infinite resource to you. Knowing how finite and precious it is to someone like him makes you… feel.

Your mouth hangs open in surprise.

You’ve been so numb for so long that this sudden pain between your breasts make you feel more alive than you’ve been in over a hundred years. Knowing you may never, and likely won’t ever, see him again makes your chest swell with pain and you think you’re going to burst.

“And it’s Fili. What’s your na-” he begins to ask, but you lean over him and cut him off with a kiss.

You break away, face near his, and wait for some kind of a response. He stares back at you, almost hesitant, before tucking a hand behind your head and bringing your lips down to meet his. The kiss starts off slow and gentle, but it builds into something heavy and desperate, urgent and necessary. His tongue slips between your lips, and you meet him with your own. Your tongues roll between each other’s mouths, tasting each other, pressure building between you.

You move to straddle him, your lips still locked, his blonde whiskers tickling your skin. You run your hands down his chest, and then back up it. He laces his fingers through your hair, sending shivers down your back. You begin to unclasp his coat and unlace the front of his tunic, exposing his broad chest and tufts of hair.

Your lips break away from his, then you begin to kiss and suck along his jaw, down his neck, and trail across his chest before coming back up to his mouth. You can feel his length hardening beneath you, pressing through his breeches and your thin gown. Both of you are breathing heavy, and you slowly begin to gyrate on top of him, feeling him through clothes and between your legs.

“Fili?” a voice asks.

Your head snaps up, and you spot another dwarf not far from your place on the ground. He has long hair, nearly black in this light, and deep brown eyes. He spots you both and blushes crimson. You can’t help but notice how he bites his lip and watches you both.

“Kili,” the blonde one underneath you lets out, his voice hoarse and thick with lust.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to intrude,” the younger one says.

You notice his sudden arousal at his brother’s voice, how he’s forming a bulge in his pants.

“I’m sorry. I’ll,” he swallows hard, his skin flushed, “I’ll go.”

“No,” you find yourself saying. “Stay. Join us,” you tell him, extending a hand towards him.

Fili and Kili lock eyes, unsure, and you laugh.

“Do not worry, children of Durin. Your secret will be safe with me. Besides, why do you think most elves are silver haired?” you ask with a leer.

Kili waits for a sign it’s OK. After a moment, Fili nods, and the younger of the two approaches.

Fili pulls you back down towards him, lips meeting. You feel another hand, a warm hand, on your skin. Fili directs your head, breaking the kiss with you, and guiding your lips over to Kili’s. His body quivers in excitement and he puts his mouth on yours hard.

As you kiss Kili, Fili slides his hands along your body, sending goosebumps down your skin. His hands find your breasts and fondle them, fingers flickering over your nipples which harden from the touch. Kili moans, and the vibrations of it make you crazy for more. You begin to slowly thrust atop Fili, his manhood rubbing you through all the fabric. The movement catches him off guard and his breath hitches in his throat.

You pull your mouth from Kili’s and Fili sits up with you still in his lap. Kili leans over and kisses the lion-haired dwarf, his hands roaming your body and joining Fili’s on your breasts. You arch your back and moan, letting yourself be lost in the moment. One of them, you’re not sure which of them at first, lifts your dress and slides his hands up your bare skin. Kili, you realise, begins to play with your soft breasts in his rough hands. He breaks away from Fili, his kisses now making contact with the back of your neck and exposed shoulders.

Fili too begins to explore your body with his mouth once more. He slides his hands under your gown, needing your thighs and buttox. Unexpectedly, he slips two fingers between you, rubbing your clit. You make a sound, almost like a stifled sob. He rubs you while the other dwarf lifts your gown over your head and lets it fall to the ground.

The two of them lick, nip, and kiss at your skin. Klil, taking Fili’s example, lets his hands wander lower, slowly inserting a finger inside of you. You moan and thrust your hips. Both dwarves begin moving faster now, building speed. Kili slips in a second digit and curls them in and out of your body. Just when you think you can’t take any more, Fili finds your breasts with his mouth. He teases them with his tongue, slowly licking over each one. He begins sucking at them, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, and you choke back a scream as you cum, hips bucking.

“Spent already, maiden?” Kili asks, fingers still inside you. “I thought elves could go for hours.”

You let your head fall back against his chest and smile a mischievous grin.

“I intend to,” you answer cheekily.

You lean your head down to kiss him, and he pulls his fingers out of you. They both chuckle as you moan.

You climb off of Fili and face the younger prince. You unbuckle his coat and push it off him. You run a hand over his bulge, which strains against his pants, watching with satisfaction as his mouth hangs open and his eyes close.

Fili pushes himself against your back, planting kisses along your naked shoulders. Kili reaches past you and pushed Fili’s coat from him, letting the cloth fall to the grass. The heat of their exposed torsos against your nude form in the night has you quivering. The three of you writhe against each other, their erections pressing into your skin. You run a hand over each of their bulges, stroking them both through their breeches. They lean their heads close and kiss, tongues invading each other’s mouth. The way they look at each other, full of need, has you practically on the edge again.

You move yourself away from Kili’s body, then take your hand from Fili’s length. You quickly unbuckle Kili’s pants, sliding them down around the dwarves’ knees and exposing his manhood. You bend over, your hips and lower body pressing into Fili, and lick at the base of Kili’s shaft. Then you take each of his balls in your mouth, sucking, He moans as you tease him, then cries in surprise as you swallow the entirety of his throbbing cock.

From behind, Fili kisses a trail along your spine, his hands playing with your sensitive clit again. You hear the clasp on his breeches come undone, and soon he’s pressing the head of his thick cock against your opening, waiting for a sign that he can take you. You slowly begin to push yourself against it, the tip penetrating you, making you both tremble harder.

As Fili pushes the rest of himself inside of you, filing your tightness with his length, you continue to work on Kili. You bob your head up and down his shaft, taking him so deep you can feel his coarse brushing against the tip of your nose. Both dwarves begin to thrust faster, their swollen cocks pumping hard into your open holes. Each thrust from Fili sends Kili’s head striking the back of your throat, while each thrust from Kili sends Fili’s member impossibly deeper into you. Both dwarves move fast and, almost in tandem, cum into you. They buck against you, shaking, as they each give a feral roar, the noise vibrating through you.

You lean back up, still resting on your knees. You swallow Kili’s seed, while Fili’s trickles out of you from between your legs. Kili runs a hand through your hair and meets your mouth with his own, tasting himself on you. Fili continues to kiss your back, sliding himself out of you. Both dwarves stroke and caress you, moving you so that you’re on top of Fili’s coat, lying exposed on your back in the grass.

Kili rubs and squeezes your breasts, as Fili parts your legs wider. You watch, transfixed and aroused, as he licks his tongue over your clit. He looks up at you, eyes locked on yours, as h begins to suck on your body. His tongue roams inside of you, tasting his own cum, as he licks your sensitive cleft.

Your breath comes faster, climax building. Kili sucks at your niples, his hands exploring your form while Fili teases you with his tongue. Fili then inserts two fingers, thicker than the young dwarf’s were, and pumps them in you. He curls them, moving them faster, sucking harder, and you can’t stop from crying out. Orgasm washes over you, your body quaking and trembling with release.

Kili kisses you deep, then Fili. You taste yourself on him and swirl your tongue in his mouth. The three of you lie in a head, all of you tangled in each other’s limbs. Sweat beads off your bodies, the night air cooling your skin.

“Is your mind quiet now?” you ask Fili lazily.

“I could sleep for a hundred years,” he answers, looking into your eyes.

“And how fare you, Master Kili?” you ask.

You wait for a response but when none comes you look at him over your shoulder. The brunette dwarf is already asleep, a mischievous grin still on his youthful face, his arms wrapped around you. You and Fili chuckle, trying not to wake him.

“Thank you,” Fili says.

“It should be me thanking you, Master dwarf. I haven’t felt that… alive, I suppose, in centuries.”

He smiles at you.

“Do you think you’ll come back once you reclaim Erebor?”

“I don’t know,” he tells you honestly. “I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

He looks at you, hurt, and you lean in to kiss his frown.

“That way,” you continue, “when we make love next it will be in the stone halls of your people. And our cries can echo through them.”

“For all eternity,” he whispers.

You curl yourself closer to him, and he picks up Kili’s fallen coat off the ground beside you both. He drape it over the three of you and, together, you fall asleep under the moonlight in each other’s arms.


End file.
